


The Truth in the Trigger

by crickets



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when he turns on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth in the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Words, 50.

Sam's confession is a simple one. _There's not much time,_ he says. _I can feel myself losing control._ He doesn't beg or cry or make promises. He simply gets on his knees and braces himself.

When Kara pulls the trigger, she makes a secret wish.

_Come back to me.  
-fin_


End file.
